clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Igloo
.]] Igloos are the homes that Penguins can live in on Club Penguin Island. They can be bought from the Igloo Upgrades catalog. A list of member igloos can be accessed by clicking on the igloo located on the right corner of Map. Since November 2005, when you create an account, you automatically get a Basic Igloo. Members can customize this igloo, but Non-Members can only get the Basic Igloo. The default flooring of most igloos is plain white. Current Igloos There are a number of igloos that are always available for purchase. Some igloos are special, and only are available at certain events. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo seems to be hidden in every Igloo Upgrades edit. There is also the In Half Igloo, an igloo that is split into 2 parts, or halves. Basic Igloo The Basic Igloo is the default igloo you get when an account is created. However, if a penguin wishes to change back to their basic igloo, they must pay 1,500 coins. Non-Members are not allowed to have any other Igloo style, so they are forced to have this style Igloo. Candy Igloo The Candy Igloo is the same as the Basic Igloo. However, the walls are pink. It is also worth 1,500 coins. It is vaguely different in colours but is the same size as the Basic Igloo. Snow Igloo The snow igloo is like the Basic Igloo but the walls are made of snow and has no windows. It is pretty much the same to the Candy and Basic igloo except the walls are pure snow white. It also costs 1500 coins. Deluxe Candy Igloo The Deluxe Candy Igloo is a wider theme. It is also worth 3,000 coins. Deluxe Snow Igloo The Deluxe Snow Igloo is again the wider version of the basic igloo. However, the walls are made of snow and has no windows. It is worth 3,000 coins. Split Level Igloo The Split Level Igloo is an igloo with a bottom floor and top floor. A short stack of steps separates the levels. This igloo has no windows. Due to its larger size and better appearance, it is the most popular, and thereby more expensive, at 4,600 coins. Candy Split Level Igloo The Candy Split Level Igloo is the same as the basic split-level, however, it is in an aforementioned pink color. It is worth 4,600 coins. Split Level Snow Igloo The Snow Split Level Igloo is a snow-made version of the Split Level Igloo It is 4,600 coins. Secret Stone Igloo The Stone Igloo is a hidden igloo with a stony theme and has no windows. The door is also made of stone instead of wood unlike the other igloos and it does not open when a cursor hovers over it. It is worth at a more expensive 2,000 coins. Secret Stone Deluxe Igloo The Secret Deluxe Igloo is the stony version of the Deluxe Igloo. Also, it is hidden. It has no windows like the regular Deluxe Igloo and has a door made of stone that does not open when a cursor hovers over it. The Deluxe Stone igloo can be bought at a cost of 5,000 coins. Dojo Igloo The Dojo Igloo is found in the Martial Artworks catalog for 5,000 coins. It resembled the Dojo with a raised area around the edge. Only ninja penguins can buy this interior. Snowy Backyard Igloo It is similar to the Backyard Igloo, but with snowy floor instead of the phony grass. It is worth 3,500 coins Gym Igloo This is a large igloo, and old as well. It has a high ceiling and costs 4.800 coins. Bamboo Hut The bamboo hut is like the Log Cabin igloo. It has a window, and costs 3,200 coins. Cozy Cottage Igloo It is a brand new igloo with a tree trunk in the middle, a window, and a stream running next to it. It costs 2,500 coins so it isn't quite expensive. Jack-o-Lantern Igloo This igloo returns every year for Halloween. It is shaped like a Jack-o-Lantern. Party Igloos Some other igloos are designed to be in line with the month's party. These include: *Ice Castle (Snow Festival and returned for Medieval Party) 100 coins. *Fish Bowl (Igloo) (Ocean/Water) 2,400 coins. *Tent (Camping) 2,700 coins. *Log Cabin (Western Party) 4,100 coins. *Gym Igloo (Sports Party, Penguin Games) 4,800 coins. *Pirate Ship Igloo (Pirate) 4,200 coins. *Jack-O-Lantern (igloo) (Halloween) 2,700 coins. *Snow Globe Igloo (Christmas Party) 3,700 coins. *Pink Ice Palace (Medieval Party) 4,900 coins. *Bamboo Hut (Summer Kick-off Party) 3,200 coins. *Tree House Igloo (Medieval Party) 4,500 coins. *Circus Tent (The Fair) 700 Tickets. *Trick- Or-Treat Igloo (Halloween) 2,000 coins. :Note: Some of those igloos get cleared, and brought back as time passes. Trivia *On May 28, 2009, along with the update of cards on Card-Jitsu, The Club Penguin Team put a new background in Igloos. *As of August 27, 2011, players are able to save their igloos in an inventory. *When Club Penguin was first released, only members could have igloos. However, in November 2005, the Club Penguin Team gave igloos to Non-Members. So now everyone can have an igloo. *The Ice Castle is the Cheapest igloo. It cost 100 coins. *A lot of penguins use some items such as a puffle bed to create pictures in their igloo. *There was once an Igloo Pin. *For some reason, penguins get slightly larger in igloos. Examples of Igloo Music *Beach Mix *Cool Surf *Jazz *Dance Mix 1 *Superheroes/For Great Justice *Dance Mix 2 *Medieval Town *Epic Battle *Folk Guitar *Fall Fair *Halloween *Halloween Dance *Snowy Holidays *Christmas Piano Medley *Pop Song *Anniversary Party *Team Blue 2 *Ocean Voyage *Water Party *Fiesta *Egyptian Wrap *Pterodactyl Ptune *Noir Noises *Twice Upon a Time *Flipper Stomper *Coconut *Extra anchovies Gallery of igloos File:Beta_Igloo.png|The old basic/default igloo during beta testing that looks like the one in Penguin Chat 3 My igloo music jam 2011.png|Music Jam 2011 Igloo File:Puffle_Lover_House.png|A Cave Igloo Image:My igloo.jpg|An igloo. Image:Dorm Igloo.JPG|A split-level igloo. Image:Titanic igloo.JPG|A Log Cabin igloo. Image:Disco igloo.PNG|A disco igloo. Image:Z_x_y_winter_igloo.jpg|A Christmas-themed igloo. Image:A_christmas_style_dojo_igloo.png|A Christmas-Style Dojo igloo. Image:Snow_globe_igloo.png|A Snow Globe igloo. Image:A castle igloo.png|A castle igloo. Image:Basic igloo.PNG|The basic/default igloo. Igloo Background.png|The New Background since May 28, 2009. Image:Igloo Christmas Night.PNG|The Background during the Holiday Party 2009. File:Waterslide_igloo.png|A water slide igloo Hasjungleigloo.png|A jungle igloo. File:Modern_igloo.png|A modern themed igloo CPAL1.png|A plane igloo. selena82822igloo.jpeg|A hotel igloo myigloo2.png|A spooky forest igloo igloo-map.PNG|The open igloos on the map igloo-map2.PNG|The open igloo list Igloo.PNG|Where's my igloo? Igloo Icon 001.jpg|The icon on the Toolbar OzeryIggy.png|An example of a member's igloo. CpwikiPCigloowithoutpeng.png|A mixed up Igloo with PC3 and today. File:Non_member_iggy.jpg|A typical non-member igloo File:Member_iggy.jpg|An igloo during the superhero takeover External Links *Igloo Upgrades (.swf) *Igloo Music (.swf) *Igloo Background (.swf) *game configs- igloos (json) Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Category:Items Category:Igloo Category:Igloos Category:FAOTW